Nas nuvens
by marymade
Summary: Eles estavam de namoro durante 2 anos e agora... estão chateados. Mas quem disse que não sentem falta um do outro! Sumário horrível! mas axo que não tenho geito mesmo! Primeira fic ... dão um desconto vai! Reviews please!


Ela estava deitada na cama num dos quartos de visitas. Estava triste. Estava chateada com ele! Afinal quem mandou dar mole para aquela vagabunda?!

FLASHBACK ON

Entrou pela porta do escritório se sentindo feliz, mas logo essa felicidade esvaziou-se ao ver a sena a sua frente: Seu amado Sasuke debruçado sobre a mesa com a ruiva, sua secretária, em cima dele.

Se sentiu chocada, traída e humilhada.

- Sakura, espera! Não é o que estás a pensar! - Tentando concertar o erro Sasuke tirou a ruiva de cima de sí e saiu atrás da amada, que tinha corrido para o elevador para ir embora da empresa, mas chegou tarde as portas fecharam-se e ele só teve tempo de ver uma lagirma cair dos lindos olhos esmarela dela.

Socou a parede ao seu lado e olhou pra trás onde viu Karin se recompondo sorrindo.

- Estás despedida. - Falou Ele seco, corto e o tentando parecer o mais frio possível.

Chegando a casa ela foi para o quarto de hospedes e deitou na cama chorando. Não sabia ao certo desde quando as lagrimas cairam mas só sabia que começou a suluçar e a murmurar coisas que nem ela compreendia depois de deitar na cama.

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

Depois do dia cansativo de Trabalho só queria chegar em casa e encontrar a mulher da sua vida o esperando cheio de beijos para lhe oferecer e um chá para beber... mas sabia que isso não iria acontecer. "Depois da confusão de hoje é que não!" pensou suspirando.

Karin já o tentou beijar muitas vezes, tantas que já perdeu a conta, mas só a deixava no trabalho porque ela eram uma boa secretária, apesar de saber que ela nutria uma paixão nada normal por ele e que ela tentava o separa da sua Sakura. Mas desta vez foi demais... ela com a certeza que sabia que a suma amada veria e sabia a hora... com a certeza foi planeado, mas se não foi... não importava muito ja que o que estava feito já devia ser feito á muito tempo!

Ao chegar em casa e constatar que Sakura não estava na sala a espera dele com o chá, que costumavam beber juntos quando ele chegava, nem na cozinha a perpara-lo foi directo para o quarto e viu que nem ali ela estava.

- Desculpe! você por acaso não sabe onde a Sakura está? - perguntou á uma das empregadas que passavam pelo corredor onde se encontrava o quarto dele.

Esta porem negou ao lembrar-se que a senhorita Haruno havia pedido para manter segredo que la estava na casa. Foi embora para passar o recado ao resto dos empregados que estavam da cozinha antes que o chefe fosse lá.

Saindo a procura dela pela casa lembrou-se então que ela se metia no Ultimo quarto de visitas quando estava chateada com ele. Foi para lá e tentou abrir a porta mas estava trancada.

- Sakura, eu sei que estás aí... abre a porta precisamos conversar. - Disse calmamente tentando acalma-la.

- Não nós não temos nada que conversar, pois os meus olhos nunca me enganaram!

Encostou-se a porta suspirando e escorregando para baixo. Sabia que não valia a pena descutir com ela porque ela era muito cabeça dura, sabia que só pioraria a situação e que, se continua-se piorando, ela iria embora.

* * *

Os dias foram passando e Sakura já estava a fazes as malas e sasuke, que estava desesperado, tentou a convencer da verdade.

Na ultima noite dela ele foi ao quarto dela e bateu delicadamente na porta, pois sabia que era de madrugada e ela poderia estar a dormir, o que duvidava seriamente.

- Entra. - Respondeu Ela sabendo que era ele... afinal: o conhecia desde a infância e sabia que ele veria ao seu encontro para tentar convence-la a ficar.

Quando ele entrou instalou-se um silencio que estava a incomodar os dois e um clima que parecia pesar ainda mais.

- Fica. - disse quebrando o silencio.

- Porquê que haveria de o fazer? - revirou se sentindo comovida com a voz dele que era de pura tristeza e amargura.

Sasuke se aproximou lentamente dela, colando os corpos, e olhou-a nos olhos. depois de uns segundos, que parceram horas para os dois, Eles encurtou o espaço restante entre eles e selou os seus lábios.

- Porque eu te amo! E ninguém pode mudar isso. - Disse depois de se separarem e recuperarem a respiração, porem, mesmo que ela já tenha abrido os olhos para ver a cara de amargura dele, ele contínuo de olhos fechados. - Sabes que isso é a mais pura verdade! - Exclamou Ele abrindo os olhos e olhando fundo para os dela.

- Sim sei. E eu também de amo. - Respondeu depois de se afastar dele e ir até a janela para olhar as estrelas. - E isso é o fruto do nosso amor! - Concluiu pondo a mão no ventre.

Sasuke sorriu e Sakura quando olhou para ele retribuiu.

- Então agora vamos ter que nos casar! - concluiu ele com um beijinho nos lábios dela.

Afinal eles estavam nas nuvens... tanto um quanto o outro!

* * *

Espero que não esteja assim tão mau!

Reviews por favor !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
